An inkjet printer recreates a digital image on an article, e.g., paper, by spraying droplets of ink. The process is relatively simple. A software application sends data to be printed to the inkjet printer driver, which translates the data into a printer-friendly format. The translated data is sent to the inkjet printer. The inkjet printer moves the article on which the digital image is being recreated as the inkjet printer sprays dots of ink on the article.
Inkjet printers may be used to print graphics on articles of clothing, such as shirts. Printing on some articles, e.g., shirts, is a relatively simple process due to the flat nature of the article of clothing. Notably, articles of clothing are effectively one-dimensional and may be easily laid on a flat surface so that graphics can be printed on the clothing.
However, this is not the case when printing on three-dimensional articles. As an example, it is difficult to apply graphics to three-dimensional boards, such as skateboards, snowboards, and surfboards. In this regard, the width of a three-dimensional board makes the board difficult to retain and secure relative to a printing apparatus as graphics are being applied. Also, the printing surfaces of the board may be contoured and have a variety of different shapes.